


There Is Nothing Wrong with Me

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [23]
Category: Sex Criminals
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Ficlet on Alix Ambrose.





	There Is Nothing Wrong with Me

'There is something wrong with me'.  
'There is nothing wrong with me'.  
Alix Ambrose never really moves past those two thoughts. They are always in conflict. 

Even when she becomes successful at her job, when she is able to talk down anyone to convince them that her way is the right course of action.  
Even when she dates whoever and has sex with them because they happen to like naked wrestling.  
Even when she has a label she wears proudly. She is asexual and proud of it. But being different like this, the feeling of wrongness never completely goes away. 

But she knows how to step down hard on that feeling. And 'there is nothing wrong with me' wins out.


End file.
